


Walking Home on Broken Cobblestones

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betty - Freeform, Bi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Folklore, Guilt, No miraculous AU, Not Happy, Regret, adrienette - Freeform, betty by taylor swift, sorry we are taking a detour from the usual crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "The worst thing that I ever did, was what I did to you."-Betty (Taylor Swift)Marinette switches homerooms, and Adrien thinks its all his fault. He accidentally revealed her secret and probably drove her away. He feels guilty, and doesn't know how to fix things.The only thing he wants to do is make it up to her...But he doesn't know how she will respond. Will she push him away or pull him close?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Walking Home on Broken Cobblestones

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and plot are inspired by Betty by Taylor Swift go listen to folklore. 
> 
> I'm taking creative decision and claiming that Adrien's nickname for Mari is Nettie. No I will not take criticism on that, feel free to attack anything else.

The first day that Marinette was gone, Adrien assumed that she was sick. 

He sent her a text, but she didn't respond, which made sense. She was mad at him.

The next day, he tried to ask some of his classmates, and they acted like it was no big deal.

The third day, Adrien got worried. He hadn't seen Marinette in three days. He wanted to apologize, even if he didn't know how. 

Surely, Marinette would forgive him, right? She was a very forgiving person.

After school, Adrien, walked to the bakery. As he stepped up to the door, he froze. He completely blanked. 

Marinette wanted space, and he was going to give her space. 

No matter how much he wanted to be by her side.

The worst thing that he ever did, was what he did to her. He had to apologize.

The fourth day, he cracked, and asked Mrs. Bustier if she had heard anything about Marinette.

Mrs. Bustier revealed that Marinette had switched homerooms, but she wasn't allowed to discuss why. Marinette had specifically requested privacy and discretion. She hadn't even told Alya.

It was for "personal reasons," which meant one thing: Adrien fucked up. 

After that, he occasionally passed her in the halls, but she would talk to him. She wouldn't even say hi. She ignored him at school and blocked his number. 

So he kind of gave up. 

It had started one day in gym class.

Well, really, it started as soon as he met Marintette, but the day in gym class was his mistake. 

Adrien was hiding behind the bleachers, nowhere to be found, when Marinette's favorite song came on the teacher's speaker.

She grabbed a different boy's hands and started dancing. She spun him around, carefree, happy, while Adrien sucked under the bench.

And then he said some things that he didn't mean. Lila heard and spread rumours.

Lila always spread rumours, and Marinette never believed them, but this time they were true.

And it was his fault. 

That summer, he dated Kagami. 

It started when he was all alone. The last day of school, he sat on the steps, thinking about the first. 

He held his umbrella, but there was no Marinette to give it to this time. No damsel in distress. No coup de foudre.

Instead, he was a sad boy, alone, in the rain, with the umbrella that Marinette had returned months after she borrowed. 

Adrien was sitting there, wallowing in misery and self-Pity when Kagami's car pulled up and offered him a ride. 

It wasn't Nettie, but he took it. 

Over the summer, they grew closer. They went on dates and kissed and Adrien almost felt happy. He would've, if if weren't for the overwhelming sense of guilt whenever he thought about Marinette.

And he thought about her a lot.

Too much. When Adrien admitted to Kagami that he was picturing Marinette every time they kissed, she too broke things off with him. 

Before he knew it, it was Marinette's birthday. An invitation came in the mail, to a party in the park.

It had to be a mistake. Surely, she didn't want to see him. Not after everything he did. 

Or maybe it was an olive branch. A peace offering. A chance to apologize. 

He had no idea. 

If he went to the party, would she even want him there? Would she push him away? Would she offer some cake? Would she tell him to go ~~fuck himself~~ straight to hell? Or lead him to a garden?

If she wanted to talk, would she trust him, when he told her it was all a mistake? 

He decided to go. He got her a gift and everything, and headed to the park.

He had been thinking about her for months, but it was just now sinking in. 

As he got to the park, he realized that it was the last time he could imagine her reaction to seeing his face again. In this moment, she both accepted and rejected his apology. It was shroedinger's cat all over again, but with people. 

He didn't know what to say, but he started with, "Happy birthday-"

She seemed shocked to see him. He couldn't tell if it was a happy shocked or an angry shocked.

Maybe it had been a mistake. 

The only thing he wanted to do, was make it up to her.

Somehow. In any way that he could. 

He started with a sincere, heartfelt apology.

Then, it was up to Marinette to decide if he deserved forgiveness.


End file.
